Usuario discusión:Gringoandres94
RE SUGERENCIA Gracias por tu sugerencia, tomo nota de ella, como es un tema de la Portada, es mejor si la dejas en la Discusión:Portada, ahí la verán más usuarios en donde pueden opinar y si hay consenso se llevaría a cabo. P.D. Para hacer bien el titular de tu comentario, escribe Tema del comentario sólo dos signos igual y sin subrayar, gracias. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:54 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :*¡Ah! y recuerda siempre firmar todos tus comentarios al final, es necesario para facilitar el seguimiento de los diálogos, saber quien es el autor de los comentarios y para que otros se puedan poner en contacto contigo en tu página de discusión. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:19 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Saludos, en primer lugar te felicito por tu interes en el proyecto de Old Republic, ya que hay poquisima informacion, he de decir que estare encantado de participar, pondre algunos datos en los enlaces en rojo, azuleare, a la vez que ire traduciendo ya que estos datos se encuentra en otras lenguas y tendre que traducirlos, por otro lado he de decir que mi experiencia en Wiki es escasa, para qe nos vamos a engañas, pero mis aportacion son buenas, como por ejemplo La Bestia Zillo, de tal modo que mis aportaciones seran breves pero lo suficiente como para empezar la informacion. SaludosAnkian Kenobi 10:59 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 08:13 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :*Gracias por contestar. Si tienes alguna duda te puedo ayudar.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:45 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Saludos, como bien le die iba a ahcer una aportacion y asi es, Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1 Espero que este bçbien ya que me he esforzado bastante, ahora me dispongo a azulearlo. Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 08:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Saludos, Gringoandres94, felicidades por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo con el Proyecto Tales of the Jedi, vas muy bien. Ya me uní, y veo que la página del Proyecto está muy organizada, por lo que decidí escoger algunos artículos porque es cierto que esos comics son muy buenos. Yo soy el director de tres proyectos: The Clone Wars, Imperium y Darth Bane Trilogy, todos los cuales tienen varios artículos Destacados y Buenos, si quieres puedes guiarte por su estructuración para hacer el proyecto de Tales of the Jedi más grande cada vez. También eres bienvenido participando en los mismos ;). Por cierto, vi que ya nominaste un artículo a Bueno... sólo es cuestión de que sea revisado pero me cuesta un poco si tomamos en cuenta cómo va su ritmo, por muy bueno que esté escrito. Trataré de revisarlo y comentar, te invito igualmente a que hagas lo mismo, y participes en las nominaciones de Imagen Destacada, Cita del día y Artículos Destacados. 15:02 3 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por supuesto que puedo ser tu maestro, de hecho respondí a tu solicitud en la página de ascensos de rango. Claro, habría que ver qué dice primero Zeist, pero si no puede y lo deseas con todo el gusto del mundo puedes ser mi aprendiz. Te aclaro, un AD es un Artículo Destacado, que ha sido promovido en la página de nominaciones, mientras que un potencial AD es un artículo que ha sido trabajado o traducido con el suficiente contenido y esfuerzo para ser nominado y destacado. Por lo menos yo tengo potenciales AD por patadas, jeje, te invito a trabajar uno y que lo nomines tranquilamente en las nominaciones; por mi parte me encargaré de revisarlo, comentar al respecto y votar finalmente. Si un potencial nominado consigue al menos un voto de usuario común (que no sea el tuyo, claro) más el de un Inquisidor es AD, igualmente pasa con los ABs. ::PD: Siéntete libre de participar en claquier proyecto. 15:34 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :::La hago yo. Si Zeist Antilles te responde tú me dices y la hago de inmediato. No sé si el artículo en la Wookiee lo están haciendo GA, creo que no; puedes hacer tú mismo un AB aquí, sólo tienes que seguir esos cuantos pasos y ya. Yo tengo un AB que en la Wookiee no es ni remotamente Bueno ni Destacado, TX-20. Es distinto a tu caso, porque el personaje de TX-20 no es un material out-universe, es decir, que es cronológico, un personaje histórico por así decirlo, mientras que el cómic de The Golden Age of the Sith es fuente de donde se sacan cosas canónicas. En los artículos de comics y cualquier otra cosa que no esté dentro de la historia debe prevalecer siempre cosas de cómo se hizo, información del autor, dibujante, etcétera, una sección de recepción, contenido artístico unos cuantos personajes y eso. Yo tengo un proyecto parecido, para promover a ADs los artículos de "Cargo of Doom", "Duchess of Mandalore" y "Landing at Point Rain", pero es trabajoso y me voy a esperar hasta octubre a que salga la segunda temporada de TCW en Blu-ray y DVD. 16:11 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Dudas # Sí, de hecho cualquier artículo puede llegar a AD si mejora lo suficiente. # Sí, puedes informarte más en Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos # Sí, se puede hacer la solicitud formal en Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango#Equipo de Maestro o Caballero / Aprendiz. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 15:20 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :*No me molesta nada en absoluto, mucho éxito. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:24 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Bien intentare hacer esos cambios espero que sea capaz, si me sale lo tendre para el 4 o 5 de julio si no me sale hazlo tu o diselo a alguien ¿vale? Gracias por esta oportunidad, estoy aprendiendo un monton. SaludosAnkian Kenobi 17:06 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Re : Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Mira si quieres, que no te estoy obligando para nada, me puedes dar tu correo para poder hablar mas directamente, ya que de aqui es mas incomodo, y editare con paciencia, recuerda que no te estoy obligando para nada en lo de el coreo, solo es una alternativa. SaludosAnkian Kenobi 17:16 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Solicitud Bueno, ya eres oficialmente mi aprendiz. Te daré tu primera misión dentro de poco porque no tengo mucho tiempo ahora... Por el momento me gustaría que siguieras los parámetros principales de la wiki y como te dijo Zeist sobre lo de las imágenes, que por lo menos yo me enredé al principio con ese asunto. Vas muy bien del resto, y gracias por unirte al proyecto TCW; siéntete libre de escoger un artículo. Por cierto, sería bueno que en tu página de usuario colocaras la Plantilla:Usuario donde pongas más cosas sobre ti, y también la plantilla de que eres mi aprendiz, que puedes ver por ahí en otras página de usuario. Nos vemos. 17:24 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, hola. Ya volví, jeje... Si me preguntas por qué me ausenté tanto fui al cine y vi Toy Story 3, no es tan mala pero bueno... Vas muy bien con el proyecto, la regla es que los usuarios principiantes tienen dificultades notables, por lo menos fue mi casi y el de algunos usuarios, pero con el paso del tiempo remontan la marcha y logran superarse. Tú vas excelentemente, y en menos de un año ya habrás dominado mucho de nuestro sistema aquí. Primero que nada me gustaría que participaras en el otro proyecto a un nivel similar a como lo haces en el tuyo, que está muy bien tu trabajo. :Tu primera misión consiste en: #Crear otros artículos de comics de Tales of the Jedi, y artículos canónicos: personajes, eventos, etc. #Crear al menos dos artículos del Proyecto The Clone Wars #Crea un artículo de tu elección sobre un evento; es decir, una batalla, misión, escaramuza, tratado etcétera... #Nominar una cita que conozcas a la Cita del día y una imagen que te guste a la Imagen Destacada, así como participar en las mismas #Participar, bien sea nominando, revisando o votando en las nominaciones de Artículo Destacado Artículo Bueno. 00:55 4 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Tranquilo, amigo, no voy a estar detrás de ti; tranquilo. Voy a patrullar los cambios y veré tus artículos, esto vendría siendo como que lo más básico, pero tu progreso hasta ahora ha sido más que satisfactorio. Si te interesan los comics de The Clone Wars ese es un tema que no hemos tratado bien en el proyecto y que le hace falta un tipo de atención como la que das tú a los asuntos. Suerte con los comics de Tales of the Jedi y el artículo de Ssk Kahor que en tus manos no puede quedar mejor. ;) 01:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Vaya, muchas gracias. Mi correo electrónico es davidbastardom@hotmail.com, aunque no me conecto casi, preferiría que me dijeras aquí cualquier duda o comentario que quieras expresar. 01:44 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Imágenes Sí, solo te faltó subirla con el nombre idéntico al que tiene en Wookieepedia, se hace así para evitar subir varias veces una misma imagen con diferentes nombres. El prefijo que lleva de 180px- sobra, pero afortunadamente ahora se puede trasladar el nombre, lo hago ahora. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:43 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :*A tu ritmo, ya lo dominas prácticamente.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Saludos Hola! .Primero:Bienvenido a la wiki! .Segundo: Si vas a copiarme las plantillas,cambia el Esta usuario. Tercero: Me gusto mucho el projecto que creaste (como creo ya viste me uní a el).Cuarto:Si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar,estoy a tu disposición.Quinto y ultimo:Veo que Lord David te acepto como Padawan,felicidades es uno de los mejores usuarios. Que la Fuerza te Acompañe!. PD:Veo que eres de Bolivia,yo soy de Argentina.Me gustaria que nos llevemos bien. 00:25 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Misión Hola, aprendiz. Veo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con el artículo de Jori Daragon, magnífico. Sin embargo, el objetivo de la misión que te asigné acerca de la creación de dos artículos canónicos no tiene que ser apropiadamente estos. Me explico, Daragon y Kahor son artículos Destacados en la Wookieepedia, y aunque me parece estupendo que quieras darles un toque de calidad, lo que la misión se refería era más bien a artículos más sencillos para ver cómo quedan. No estoy diciéndote que no los termines, de hecho va muy bien, pero son artículos muy extensos y la tarea era para ver cómo manejas hasta ahora instrumentos de la wiki como las plantillas, imágenes, etc. 14:09 4 jul 2010 (UTC) :No te pedí que postergues ningún artículo, de hecho no está mal que continúes con Jori y Kahorr, lo que quería al principio era ver cómo manejabas ciertas cosas pero a juzgar por tu desempeño en el artículo de Daragon lo sabes muy bien, si le sigues el ritmo a estos artículos Destacados en la Wookiee sin que exista la necesidad de evaluar primero artículos más cortos está requetemás que bien. ;) 14:27 4 jul 2010 (UTC) :De hecho puedes hacer los artículos que quieras sin necesidad de consultarlo, por algo la wiki es colectiva. Por cierto, como ya manejas varios de los sistemas de edición te recomendaría que hicieras tu propia firma personalizada, como la mía, la de Zeist o la de Caballerojediskywalker. 14:35 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Varias cosas Saludos, como bien pone en el título te voy a decir algunas cosas que me gustaria que tubieras en cuenta. *Ya te he agregado al msn, cuando te sea posible, aceptame, de modo que podamos hablar de forma mas cómoda. *Por mi doy por redactado y artículo, si quieres el 5/07/2010 puedes retocarlo tu como bien hablamos *Puede que coja un nuevo tema del Proyecto Tales of the Jedi *Respondeme cada uno de los puntos cuando veas este mensaje Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 14:53 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Firma No, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso? 20:03 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Articulo Bueno Uh,gracias por avisarme,ahora lo arreglo. 22:54 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Azuleado OH! Gracias por tu atenciñon, eres un gran Usuario, ya estoy viendo el articulo. Gracias y Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 19:11 5 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Duda Hola, aprendiz. Lo primero de lo que hay que cersiorarse es que la información que manejan estos sitios tienen referencias de fuentes canónicas precisas, como la The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force y libros de referencia que establecen cronologías que fijan las líneas temporales de las historias y eventos. Fíjate que hace poco fue publicada en EEUU Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia, que alteró mucho de lo que conocíamos de varios personajes; sin embargo, te recomendaría que en ese tipo de cosas te guiaras por lugares más oficiales como las fuentes que maneja la Wookiee y SW.com. PD: De todos modos puedes consultarlo con KSK, que fundó esta wiki y maneja más ese tipo de conocimientos cronológicos que yo. 19:41 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, veo que has organizado bastante bien el artículo de la línea temporal... Vaya, estoy muy impresionado contigo, en verdad, no sé a qué nivel llegarás en cuestión de un mes ya serás un usuario muy experimentado... Va muy bien, pero como te referencié ahí arriba, hay ciertos títulos oficiales que explican los momentos en que ocurren las cosas, por ejemplo, el episodio II (la novela y la película) tienen lugar en el 22 ABY, y no en el 29 como aparece en el artículo. Este dato en especial también ha sido aclarado por material de la serie The Clone Wars. De todos modos, continúa con la gran labor. 22:39 5 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, sí será el Bicentenario pero de esa fecha, este año lo fue del 19 de abril, que ocurrió en 1810 (no fue la firma del acta pero fue un importante movimiento que se conoce como el "primer paso", pero hasta ahí). Muchas gracias por la felicitación, igual que Obi-Wan LG, la verdad es un gran gesto de tu parte :), a Bolivia también le corresponde pues fue fundada por Simón Bolívar, Libertador de toda América Latina y natal de Venezuela... Con respecto a lo de la tabla, je, me agrada el trabajo que vas haciendo y lo supervisaré en estos días que vienen, si algo es necesario te lo apuntaré aquí y quedaremos de acuerdo en lo que le falte. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con la subida de imágenes? De seguro debe ir muy bien pero si tienes algún problemilla subiéndolas no dudes en consultarme :). ::PS: También el Usuario:Darth Zerg es de Venezuela, puedes felicitarlo también si quieres. 01:11 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Sí, de hecho vi que has colocado las plantillas a las imágenes conforme las has subido, excelente, eso es una de las cosas que más le cuestan a los usuarios recién llegados (por lo menos yo estuve un muy buen tiempo aprendiendo a hacerlo… aunque a decir verdad en ese momento no le había prestado la atención suficiente). Conforme vayas trabajando veré cómo te va, y si logras traducir todo un AD, nominarlo y llega a serlo sin siquiera llegar a las mil ediciones… wow, eso no lo hace todo el mundo. xD 03:06 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Nuevo *Hola, aprendiz. Ya terminé de traducir este gran artículo del Proyecto Tales of the Jedi y lo nominé a Destacado, si te interesa puedes revisarlo, está abierto a todo el mundo. Si tienes alguna duda sobre la nominación del cómic The Golden Age of the Sith a Artículo Bueno puedes preguntármelo para que no haya la necesidad de alargar los comentarios en la nominación. Te estás acercando a un pronto ascenso. 01:47 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ya te puse mis anotaciones en la página de nominaciones. Como ya tienes mucha experiencia en la nominación, también sería bueno que revisaras otros artículos cortos en las mismas, ya sea de AB y AD. 02:19 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Significa que la sección de "entre bastidores" es única, pero que la que está en el artículo debería ser más expandida porque el artículo es una fuente canónica out-universe, pero que además de esta sección debería haber una parte que explique detalles sobre la producción, dibujo, etc. Sinceramente, respeto tu juicio, pero me hubiese gustado que hubieras nominado un artículo más sencillo, aunque si sigues los parámetros estará un paso más cerca de ser AB. 02:40 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Sí, te entiendo, también fue mi caso con el de TX-20 XD. 03:09 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Descargar Hola Gringoandres,encontre esto en internet,no se si te puede interesar. 14:38 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Esta pagina te puede servir. 18:49 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :Hola, aprendiz. Te felicito por el trabajo de Jori Daragon, tus artículos ya tienen la calidad que pudieran tener varios de los míos. Te estás acercando mucho a un ascenso, de hecho creo que no serán necesarias las misiones, sólo basta con la promoción del artículo de The Golden Age para nominarte. Por cierto, no te recomiendo que uses como fuente los sitios que te da Caballerojediskywalker, pues no son oficiales y son compilaciones adversas. Especialmente Sithnet es una página de la cual está prohibida cortar y pegar información aquí, y TheCloneWars.ar es un sitio de descargas ilegales y semejantes informaciones aquí no se permiten. 23:25 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por cierto, aprendiz. Aprovecho para decirte que si te interesa la era de la Antigua República, también está el proyecto Darth Bane Trilogy, dedicado a las tres novelas de Darth Bane. Actualmente hay varios artículos nominados del proyecto tanto a AD como a AB. PD: Gracias por revisar y votar a favor de Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith 23:40 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades por nominar el artículo de Daragon a AD, veré para revisarlo en este fin de semana. 23:48 9 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Daragon Vaya, muchas gracias. La verdad es que tú también escribes mensajes muy reconfortantes, jeje. El artículo de Daragon irá bien, pero como dices lo elegirá el tiempo, pues los usuarios tendrán que revisarlo, comentar y finalmente votar. Me alegra que te unas al de Darth Bane, acabo de crear un artículo sin traducirlo y nominarlo a AB, el de Argel Tenn, si quieres puedes revisarlo y comentar en las nominaciones. También me gustaría que trabajaras otro AB, el de Golden Age of the Sith sería cuestión de revisarlo para que finalmente sea promovido. 23:58 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Ok, gracias por el favor y ojalá que podamos ser amigos.... adios....Darth Nihilus 00:49 10 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Maestro Hola, aprendiz. No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente tu caso, por ahora el mío es exactamente distinto (pues estoy entrando en las vacaciones jeje). Estoy algo "agotado" por toda la clase que he tenido pero trato de editar lo más que puedo en la wiki—aproximadamente un AD potencial por día jejeje. Tranquilo, ve trabajando conforme te sea posible, trataré de acelerar la nominación de Golden Age lo mayor posible. 21:50 12 jul 2010 (UTC) :Claro, me parece bien que lo hayas hecho, mas recuerda que no es el único artículo nominado y por delante de ese hay muuuuuuuuchos que no han sido revisados y no veo por qué este debría de anteponerse a los otros. 00:47 14 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por supuesto, no hay problema. Recuerda que la wiki no es deber de nadie, y que el usuario es voluntario a incorporarse o no, y la ausencia puede justificarse más aún en motivos académicos como es tu caso. Por la misma razón yo me tuve que ausentar un buen tiempo a principios de año. Que salgas bien en tus evaluaciones. 14:33 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Daragon Capitalizar es poner mayúscula al inicio de la palabra. Por cuestiones de estilo, cosas como "C'aballero '''J'edi" se capitalizan, por ejemplo, y cosas como "'h'iperespacio" no se capitalizan. En estilo wiki del artículo está bien, pues manejas correctamente las referencias y enlazas donde se debe.--'''Jedabak (Koros-Strohna) 21:09 14 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Volví Hola, aprendiz, bienvenido de vuelta. Por desgracia no me he dedicado a revisar el artículo y no creo que pueda por lo menos hasta mañana en la tarde, ya que no estoy en mi casa. Una vez que lo haya hecho te avisaré, sigue adelante con las buenas ediciones. 00:40 10 sep 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Gringoandres94. Como veo que tus contribuciones son de calidad y tu progreso constante (parece que ascenderás antes de las 1000 ediciones), te invito a participar en la Cita del día, nominando citas y votando por citas postuladas. 01:17 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Cronología #Si por Linea del Tiempo de la Historia Galáctica te refieres a Timeline of galactic history, podrás ver en esa página que se ponen los años y los eventos que ocurrieron en esos años, y al final hay como un apéndice para una cornología out of universe. #Se supone que deberían entrar todos los eventos importantes que tengan o puedan tener un artículo respectivo, como guerras, batallas, misiones, campañas, atentados, catástrofes naturales o situaciones muy importantes que no entran en esas categorías. Las muertes, nacimientos y ese tipo de cosas individuales (o sea, que las hace una persona, o dos o tres, tipo "Luke entrena con Yoda en Dagobah") no deben aparecer en esas cronologías. #Las eras out of universe se refieren solamente a las publicaciones en el mundo real. No se necesita poner eventos in-universe, pero si quieres puedes especificar que en una serie de novelas/comics/juegos de rol/videojuegos/lo que sea se llevó a cabo determinado evento in-universe (por ejemplo, en la serie Legacy of the Force se narra la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica); esto no aplica para eventos que abarcan varias fuentes, como la Guerra Civil Galáctica o las Guerras Clónicas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 19:14 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Proyecto KOTOR Hola, Gringoandres94. No pude evitar ver la propuesta que le planteaste a Obi-Wan LG sobre el Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic. Como buen fan de los cómics (por desgracia no de los videojuegos) me pongo a la orden si requieres mi ayuda. 13:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Kotor :Aprovecho para saludarte Gringoandres94. Acepto tu propuesta, y ya le he dicho a Jedabak a ver que tal. Mientras voy mejorando la págian del proyecto. 15:30 12 sep 2010 (UTC)